Star Wars: Nightmares of the Dark Side
by StevenM
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi discusses a serious nightmare with Qui-Gon Jinn. This is a pretty short but really good. It's worth a RR. I hope you enjoy!


Nightmares of the Dark Side  
  
By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas. I only borrow the characters for a short story.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi ignited his blue light saber and rushed his opponent. They're sabers clashed and sparked violently. Obi-Wan jumped back into a defensive stance and twirled his weapon between his fingers. He focused on his attacker's movements, searching for an opening. However, his anxiousness got the best of him. Kenobi ignored his instincts and came at his opponent again with lightning speed. He swung his saber in a high arch but was easily repelled by the target. Their sabers connected again, followed by a crackling hum. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's opponent took the offensive. The assailant launched a furious attack at the young padawan. Their light sabers sparked and hissed in a violent frenzy. Obi-Wan dodged, parried, and counter-struck but his opponent gained the upper hand. Obi- Wan realized he was losing ground and was being forced back. Suddenly, by the power of the force, Obi-Wan was lifted off his feet and smashed into a nearby wall. The padawan hit the wall hard and crumpled to the ground. His light saber was released from his hand and retracted into the handle, with a light fizzle. Obi-Wan's world was spinning. He found himself flat on his back and without his weapon. His first thought was to bring his saber back to him by the use of the force, but he suddenly realized he had a green light saber pointed at his skull. Qui-Gon Jinn glared at his young apprentice with sheer disappointment. The boy is reckless, he thought in dissatisfaction.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed loudly and retracted his light saber. He reattached the Jedi weapon to his belt and covered it with his robes. Obi-Wan remained on the cold floor, trying to gather his thoughts. That was quick, thought the young padawan learner.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn extended his hand and Obi-Wan took it. The Jedi master lifted Obi-Wan from the ground and helped the padawan anchor his feet. Obi-Wan could feel his cheeks glow with embarrassment. This was the fourth time this week, where he had found himself defeated and rising from the smooth floor of the Jedi Battle Room. The young padawan opened his hand and brought his saber into his grasp by using the sheer will of the force. Obi- Wan attached his saber to his belt and looked up at his Jedi master. Qui- Gon shook his head. His face was easily readable. It was apparent to Obi- Wan that Qui-Gon Jinn was less than pleased with him.  
  
"You are not following your instincts, young padawan." informed Qui-Gon with a sigh.  
  
"I know, master. I try but I get caught up in the moment. All I can think about is winning the battle."  
  
"Obi-Wan, there will be a time where following you're instincts will determine whether you live or die. I don't want to see any harm come to you, my young padawan."  
  
"I know master." replied the spirit broken padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan lowered his head and sighed greatly. How could I be so foolish, he thought, I know what I am suppose to do.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn put his arm around the young padawan. He looked on the padawan with love and understanding. Their relationship was that of father and son. Obi-Wan had known the great Jedi Master all of his life. He loved Qui-Gon and wanted desperately to make him happy. However, it had been rather difficult for the young padawan to remain focused in the past few weeks. Nightmares had been haunting Obi-Wan's sleep and they were most disturbing to the padawan. Obi-Wan wanted to discuss the nightmares with his teacher but was afraid too. He had never experienced such frightening dreams before and felt like they were something that should remain a secret. Suddenly, Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon. Master Jinn looked down at Obi-Wan lovingly but Obi-Wan could sense the confusion in the Jedi master.  
  
"What is it, Master? I feel you want to tell me something." stated Obi- Wan.  
  
"Actually Obi-Wan, I was going to ask you the same question. I sense a great amount of fear in you, my young apprentice. You know that fear is the path to the dark side."  
  
"Yes, master. I know. There is something I have been wanting to discuss with you but I feel it is rather silly."  
  
"What is it, Obi-Wan?" asked Qui-Gon as he removed his arm from the padawan's shoulder.  
  
Qui-Gon motioned for the boy to sit. Both the master and the apprentice lowered to the smooth floor of the Jedi Battle Room. Obi-Wan kept his head lowered but could feel his master's gaze upon him. He felt frozen in the moment. He could not speak.  
  
"Go on Obi-Wan. Tell me what is bothering you."  
  
The young padawan was reluctant at first but he knew that Qui-Gon would not let the matter go, until he was satisfied with the situation. Finally, Obi- Wan sighed and began to speak.  
  
"I've been having nightmares, master. They have haunted my sleep for many weeks."  
  
"Really? What are they about?" asked Qui-Gon attentively.  
  
"I'm not sure really. However, I dreamt that I was in a gigantic light saber battle with a dark figure. It was rather strange because I could not make the attacker's face out. He was covered in darkness and shadow. We fought for many hours but neither of us could gain the upper hand. I remember becoming extremely tired. I could almost feel myself weakening. It was as if I were growing old."  
  
"Can you tell me more?" asked Qui-Gon, who seemed to be extremely interested in what the padawan had to say.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Although I could not see the attackers face, I was certain is was someone I knew personally. The dark figure was someone I knew well and cared for dearly. It was as if I loved the attacker but he had betrayed me. The figure had turned his back on me and his new found mission was to destroy me. Finally, after a long battle, the dark figure struck me down with his light saber. The nightmare scares me, master. I wake in a cold sweat every night."  
  
"I see." replied the Jedi master.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon as the Jedi master pondered the information. Qui- Gon thought about the nightmare for several minutes, filling the Jedi Battle Room with complete silence. It made Obi-Wan feel rather uncomfortable. He could feel a creepy feeling trickle down his back. Suddenly, the Jedi master broke the silence.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about the nightmares, Obi-Wan. Remember they are only dreams. They do pass in time. You must focus on the now, young padawan. If these nightmares continue, I want you to tell me. However, I know they will go away. Come, we must continue your training. Remember, you can feel the force flowing through you. Let it be your guide and be sure to follow your instincts."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and lifted himself off the floor. He felt a little better that he had discussed the nightmares with Qui-Gon. If his master believed them to be only petty dreams, then the padawan felt comforted in the fact. He trusted Qui-Gon and believed anything his master told him. Obi-Wan now believed that the dreams were just that; dreams. They were only ignorable nightmares. It was not as if they were future premonitions. Obi-Wan smiled and re-ignited his light saber. Qui-Gon did the same and both Jedi began to continue their practice.  
  
The End 


End file.
